Cory
by narwhal-luv
Summary: Cory Montage, the Chosen One... for the Hunger Games! Read on to see Cory's story as he races to win the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Even if that means his sister could possibly die...
1. Chapter 1

You may know my sister, Premiere, but you probably don't know me. I'm Cory Montage, thirteen, red hair, freckles, and very very sneaky. I have a twin sister named Sella and as I said before, a sister named Premiere. I live with my aunt, dad, mom, and two sisters, leaving me and my dad to fend for ourselves in this girlie world. That's okay though because I love my family as much as I can, and then some.

Moving onto other things I was awakened by Premiere as she walked down the stairs. I arouse Sella and we quietly crept down the stairs, stalking Premiere. We stood behind her as she got out food to eat for breakfast. When she turned around she shrieked and we both laughed at her. She scolded us and then walked upstairs to get ready for the...yes you got it, the Reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

We all walked to the center of town to wait for he announcer to draw the names. This year's announcer for District 5 is Lucinda-Loo Mulberry. She has to be one of the ugliest announcers I have seen in my life. After she is done making her ugly face uglier, she tells us "may the odds be ever in your favor," then shows us the video. It's about how the districts rebelled and the thirteenth was shot down. We watch it every year, so it's not new at all. Then comes the drawing of the names.

Lucinda said, "ladies first.", as they always do, and reaches into that little glass bowl of danger. she unfolds the paper and says, "Premiere Montage." I see Premiere standing there looking shocked until someone pushes her up to the stage. She stumbles and walks onto the stage by Lucinda-Loo.

"Hi darling how are you?" Before Premiere could answer Lucinda went on to drawing the boy's name. She carefully pulled out the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

"The boy tribute for District 5 is... Cory Montage! Ooh a brother sister match-up, this should be interesting!"

I stood there then walked up to the stage where my sister already stood.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, out District 5 tributes."

We were then quickly rushed inside the Justice building and separated. One of the Peacekeepers took me into a room with two chairs, a window, and a small table. Someone walked into the room and I snapped to attention. It was my dad. He walked over to me and gave me a long hug. "Be strong son." was all he said as the guard ushered him out of the room. My mom and Sella came in next and both of them hugged and kissed me. Then came Aunt Missy-May, she told me to keep going and don't give up, then she left the room. The Peacekeepers came and took Premiere and I to the train that would take us to the Capitol.

It took about an hour to get there, and when we did all the freaks standing at the station erupted into cheering and clapping. I looked on with a slightly disgusted look on my face. I couldn't believe they were clapping, I mean what did they think, the Hunger Games is something to cheer for? We got out of the train car and were escorted to the penthouses where we would stay. Premiere ans I took the elevator up to the fifth floor where we stayed. I walked into my room and layed on the bed. Soon someone was shaking me awake to tell me my stylist was waiting. I walked down to the makeup room in the next door.

My stylist stood waiting for me inside. She led me to a bright whites room with a mirror and a bed. I was instructed by one of her assistants to lay down. My stylist introduced herself as Melinda Murray and the nI heard a faint, let's begin.


	3. Chapter 3

There was scrubbing, pulling, ripping, and a whole lot of pain. When she was finally done I looked like a Ken Barbie doll, minus the weird clothes. One of Melinda's assistants gave me a button down shirt and some black slacks. She also handed me a bright red bow tie. I got dressed and quickly decided that I did look like a Ken doll, plus the weird clothes. Well, I thought, at least the Capitol people will think I look good.

A tall, well dressed lady came in and told me to walk with her to my interview with Caesar. She took me to the airing station and I waited in line next to Premiere. The time flew, and soon District 5 was up and I was the first to be interviewed.

I walked onto the stage as Caesar called my name. The audience clapped and hollered, cheering for the great Cory Montage. Caesar asked hoe I was doing, and I answered him with a blatant well. The interview was long and boring, event though it was only seven minutes. When it was finally over I thanked the crowd the walked to the penthouse, but then I decided I needed a walk. I walked on the sidewalk for about an hour or so and then I walked back to the penthouse. I called out for Premiere, but no one answered. She must be asleep or out with the other tributes. I got ready for bed and scrubbed all the junk and gel out of my hair before I went to bed. I rang the servant bell and a young blond girl came in and asked what I needed. I said mint tea, which was the teas my mom and I would drink together. I smiled and thought back to all the good times we used to have before the two Montage siblings got drawn out by Lucinda-Loo's neon-pink painted fingers.

I sighed and sipped the tea slowly. I instantly spit it back into the cup. Ugh, I bet they used the hybrid mint leaves. This was just one of the reasons I absolutely hated the Capitol, they could never just keep things the same. I set the cup down and drifted off to sleep, thinking about bad mint tea and the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

"Almost time to get out there Cory," said Melinda.

"I know and I'm scared to death."

"You'll be fine, and even if the worst comes you'll be in a better place."

'One minute," the automated voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Here is a good luck hug honey, and good luck by the way."

"Thanks Mel, I needed that."

"Twenty seconds," the voice said again. I walked down to the end of the hallway and into the glass tube that would take me to the "Death Games."

"Five, four, three..." the voice was saying. The tube was rising and I could see the other tributes as well as the arena.

"Two, one, GO!"

We shot off to the Cornucopia to get all the good supplies and food. I saw and orange backpack and I ran to it, but the District 12 girl grabbed it at the same time. We tussled over it until the District 1 Career girl started running towards us. She grabbed a knife nearby and took a stab at me. I tried to dodge it but my foot got caught in the backpack strap. The knife plunged into my back and suddenly I saw Premiere standing about seven feet away.

"You've got to win!"

"I will Cory, I will."

"Tell Mom, Dad, Sella, and Aunt M that I love them."

"Okay and Cory...I love you."

"I love you too Pre..."

I was cut off when someone snapped my neck and a deep pain erupted in my back. That was when everything went black...


End file.
